Sinful needs
by SailingAway13
Summary: There is no law of Alchemy that says you can't enjoy extreme pleasure. EdXRoy


I've been working on this on and off, and finally one day I decided that it was time to finish it! Hopefully you cool peeps will like this, if not...that's your own damn fault. I hold no claim to either of these characters...although I wish I had Roy. But I'll save that for another day.

Sinful needs.

He knew it was wrong.

But he continued to wait, every priest could tell him the dexterity of his actions; but he didn't care. His body would speak against the holy commandments and rules. There was no law of Alchemy that said anything about this issue, that was his law.

How long would he wait? Everyday he waited for his lover to return from his work and studies within the bureau. Tapping his foot as he continued to read over the documents he had been forced to agree to. Piles and piles of files and papers about criminals, history, and the Philosophers stone. He needed to get away soon, just to get away from the work and stress.

'_I can't wait much longer_' he thought as he ran his hand through ivory locks.

Bare chested and bare foot, he sat upon a windows ledge enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze. A tight knowing formed in the bellows of his stomach, twisting uncomfortably in anticipation. A longing sensation sent the pieces of his mind scattering here and there.

He reached into his pocket pulling out a box of cigarettes, tapping the bottom. Bringing the cigarette to his dry twitching lips, and lighting it with the flick of his fingers. Taking a long and steady drag and blowing the smoke out to fill the sky. This a new habit due to stress of work and other things, it just started for him.

'_4:05...'_

When had the clock chimed? Setting the papers on the floor with a flutter he raised his knee to his chest resting his head on top watching the world below him. Each person running around with their own written agenda, each with something to do. Amazing how many people there were, and how many were wearing the uniform of the military.

The shear fabric of anticipation wrapping around his already clouded mind the feeling of skin pressed tightly to skin. The euphoric sensation of hot lips leaving a wet trail. He could hear the constant moaning as his lover slipped into heaven. Feel their misted skin slide against each other as their rhythm increased to meet the extreme needs.

He shivered slightly in his seat as he remembered the events, the touches, the kisses, the caresses. Each thought eliciting a moan to escape from the bellows of his throat.

Was it right?

A constant question he had to ask himself every time, he waited in the days. Society frowned upon these acts, persecuting their needs and pure desires. In truth he cared more for a hot orgasm then what ever society thought about him.

"How long will you wait Roy Mustang?" The voice clipping through the darkness, piercing his lobes. He turned to the young Alchemist leaning against the panel of the door. His gold eyes baring down on the ebony haired man, as he stayed completely still.

'Finally'

The Alchemist at the door released the cuff on his sleeve, unbuttoning the top buttons to his coat letting it fall open. He had already taken off his shoes and was completely bare foot, as he padded across the floor. Taking his time in getting across, relishing the impatient look he was receiving.

Both had been waiting, only thinking of each other; together. They could see it in each other's eyes, the need and anxiety locked deep and waiting to break free. Roy at one point sitting at the window turned slightly so his legs hung off the side. Breath increasing as the distance between the two diminished to nothing.

"I asked a question; how long will you wait?" the hush in his tone whispering across the room.

Slowly the Alchemist stalked forward dissolving the space between them, pressing his entire body against Roy's, shifting from side to side. The delicate friction between them, sent chills down their spins as they tried to retain as much posture as possible. The Alchemist could feel Roy's hands on his waist rubbing small circles around his hip bone. The small gesture almost made him melt on the spot as he tried in vain to keep his knees from giving in.

"Forever Ed...Forever".

Leaning forward he captured Ed's lips in a delicious trap, strangling the air from his lungs. Barely sweeping over his lips, as left feathery graces across his cheeks, eyes, nose, and lips. He felt Ed lean forward and press his hands on his chest as he strained to keep up. It was slow and long drawn out, to make the hearts connect. A feeling that flight was near their reach if they only pushed harder and tried more.

It was the most fulfilling feeling that either of them had felt, the strongest emotion running out of control. Roy could feel the warmth spread through out his body and rest in the lower parts of his body. He could taste the sweet taste as he explored the cavern in front of him. Secretly memorizing every detail he could in this moment of time. Feeling he had complete control he raised his hand to the small of Ed's back, pulling him closer so he was inclosed in his legs. They shared there body warmth between themselves, feeling the searing heat radiate off one another.

Roy trailed his other hand to Ed's chest running his fingers over the soft, thin material. He could feel the shiver that ran from his spine down, enjoying every reaction he was given. He had reached the him lightly teasing the jumping muscles on his stomach. Continuing his flaming trail till he reached the rise of his chest, relishing the small gasp as he circled the small bud. Finally releasing his partners mouth he gasped out for air resting his head against Ed's.

"Is everything okay? You seem...jumpy" Roy said In a mocking tone as he continued his acts.

Ed groaned as he felt another rolling pinch "yeah...I-I'm fine!".

Roy knew how to play it, he knew how far he could take Ed before he got tired. The key he believed was to go as 'hard to get' either way it always seemed to have a high success rate. If he continued this Ed would completely submit to him, and he was counting on too.

"Are you sure?" He removed his hand running his fingers down the center of his chest. "Because I could always stop-"

A tight metal hand clasped in his stilling it on the spot, clutching tightly. "Don't Stop!...No...please". Whimpering like a lost animal in the cold.

He smirked

Bringing the auto-mail to his lips he kissed the top, the cold chilling yet exciting. Again he was pleased with the positive and needing reactions he was gaining from the small form underneath him. It was all as he had planned it, everything falling into place as it should.

A strange feeling took over the pair as they sank deeper into the muddles of passion. A lucid sense of falling into a deep tunnel, surrounded Ed's thoughts as he surrendered himself to the ebony God above him. He whimpered and moaned out trying to gain a better feel, trying to get what he wanted. Pushing against each other trying to reach for what ever it was that they needed. Again Roy pressed his lips to Ed's, relishing in the splendor of the warm, wet crevasse. Both spiraling out of control and the lucid, raging excitement that leaked in the kiss.

Roy's hand's scolding the pale skin beneath him, molten heat ablaze on the scarred body. Ed arching up into the smooth hands that mercilessly rummaged across his body. Roy hopping off the window ledge, pushing Ed back, back to the side of the large bed in the white room. The cotton filled comforter making a loud puff noise as the two bodies fell on it's white surface.

Urgency filled Ed as he pressed deeper to the colonial, hands gripping his shoulders in a vain effort. Soft needing whine that left his lips echoed in a silent note across the room. His body shaking with ever touch of Roy's lips on his skin, the skimming movement of his hands. His body was restless and uncontrolled, he needed someone to calm the fire inside.

Cool hands throwing Ed's shirt across the room on the wooden floor with a soft thump. Ed craned his head to watch the soft material hit the floor. Seeing his moment of opportunity Roy leaned down capturing Ed's neck in his warm mouth. The small body beneath him moaning and clawing, his eyes closing tightly, brow furrowing. The feeling of lips and teeth tugging at his neck, sent his mind spiraling out of control.

The soft breeze entering through the open window, only served to chill heated skin and send more shivers down the pairs spines. Roy continued his attack on the small alchemist's neck, leaving small red marks dotting his neck. Ed helpless and only able to hang on, hands gripping tightly to the sheets.

A feeling of rush surged the Colonial onward, as he ripped down the alchemists pants with haste. The need to feel Ed surrounding him was too much. Lifting his knees to make the removal easier, the pants flew off quickly. Ed's apparent arousal pressing against the offending garment.

Ed's squirming body and shaking hands were evident. He reached down to Roy's offending slacks, trying desperately to undo the button, but his shaking hands would allow that. Roy could see his frustration and smirked, brushing away the alchemist's hands he finishes the job. Ed giving a displeased face as he slaps Roy's hand away, yanking the clothing away.

Ed's breathe catches in his throat as Roy's member springs directly out from the pants. Apparently the Colonel doesn't like underwear. Both bodies completely naked and pressed to each other, grinding, and swaying.

Roy takes the advance and takes a pink nipple in his mouth, this tongue swirling around the peak until it's hard and red. His hand playing with the other, his thumb rolling over it lightly and then pinching it tightly between his fingers rolling it. He could feel Ed's tight body arch and roll in place, his voice carrying moans and gasps through the room. Sweat forming on the alchemist's brow as he tried to keep his over heated body in check.

Ed's hands running and tugging through Roy's hair as he continued his pursuit. Roy looked up to the alchemist's face pleased with the animalistic look in his eyes and his mouth slack from pleasure. He took pride in being the reason for it all.

Lifting his head Roy took one last lick at the peak, blowing on making the area cold, and the skin tighter. He swirled his tongue down more to Ed's stomach, brief kisses and bites on the taunt skin. Leaving Ed only with the ability to lay hands grasping the sheets and arching his body off the bed.

Pleased with teasing Roy purposely dodged the weeping member, lick a trail around and down to his thighs. Kissing both the mechanized portion and the human flesh. Roy could sense Ed being uncomfortable when Ed placed his hand over the metal appendage.

Giving a smile Roy lifted his hand removing it from the auto-mail, his lips once again on the metal leg. The cold steel against his lips was enough to send chills down Roy's spine. He looked up to see the upset in the alchemist face, clutching his hand tighter in his.

"It's beautiful." he whispered, letting go of his hand and dropping the leg against the bed.

Once again Roy's mouth back to Ed's body, licking and biting small paths, leaving red marks across the pale flesh. He made his way lower to the source of Ed's pain and pleasure. Latching on with some force, enough to take the breathe out of Ed's lung and ring a gasp out. With each lazy stroke of his tongue sent Ed into a fury of jerks and erratic movements.

The all consuming heat bellowing in the pit of Ed's stomach. The knot tighter and tighter threatening to snap with each second that passed by. Each and every flick of his tongue, graze of his teeth on his member sent him shooting closer to the sky. The euphoric groans and moans that escaped Ed's lips filled the room.

A sudden feeling of loss, cold air, and the bed shift. In the cloudy haze of his mind, all he could do was stare at the dark ceiling above him. Eye's half closed as he tried to make sense of all that had happened. The throbbing ache between his legs, the neglected organ pulsating violently. The Wanton need to feel the satisfaction he so longed for. Like a hunger he wanted more.

"Ready love?" Roy asked gently probing Ed's hole. His response, a long drawn whimper. The small body beneath him writhing and pushing onto the playful digits. His own want consuming, having watched Ed's reactions to his torture. Every gasp and long whine drawing him closer to his love. All his restraint and bit of self-control slipping away with the moans resounding in the room. Leaning back so he was laying on his back, he pulled Ed forward "what are you waiting for?"

Ed blushed, whining but slowly crawled on top of Roy. Placing his hands on Roy's chest, knees bent, steading himself. Lower and lower down he went feeling the tip of Roy's dick push into him. Ed's body trembled and convulsed, and Roy rubbing his hips and skimming his leg wasn't helping.

Roy could feel Ed's distress and embarrassment and sat up till he had Ed pressed forcefully against him. He grabbed Ed's hips pushing him down, Ed automatically wrapping his arms around Roy's shoulder's.

"Come one, you have to relax love. Let me help you, especially when you need help." Roy cooed gently in Ed's ear.

Ed's eyes softened and he slowly relaxed, wiggling his hips to show that he was ready. Roy pushed down more until his partner was fully seated on him. Ed panting in Roy's ear and against his neck, their hips molded together with heat and sweat.

"I'm okay...just move, please move..." Ed struggled to say without moaning.

Roy sucked on Ed's neck, lifting Ed's hips up. As Ed came down, Roy went up and this one gesture seemed to set Ed off. Ed began to move on his own, lifting with his knees and hands on Roy's shoulders.

Sweat collecting at Ed's forehead, his eyes sealed shut, and his lips drawn in a tight line. The sound of wet skin slapping, filled the room. Ed could feel Roy tremble and tighten his grip on his hips, possibly leaving bruises.

Suddenly Roy maneuvered his arms from around Ed's hips to under his knees. He lifted Ed up by the knees bringing him down hard and back up to repeat the same action.

Ed couldn't control the scream that came out, his arms locking tighter around Roy's neck. Pleasure shot through Ed's body, shaking, Roy now deeper than before. Every time he came down Roy would hit a spot hard and send light to Ed's vision.

They could both feel the threads breaking, almost painful. Roy dropped Ed's legs, continuing to thrust up, and brought his hands to Ed's face. Wiping the sweat and tears from his eyes and cheek. In a deep husky voice Roy whispered "let it go...come for me." Their lips meeting in a wave of force.

Separating, Ed let out a scream and tightened his body to an excruciating level. He could feel the warmth spread throughout his body, searing his skin till nothing more was left. The feeling of his lover pounding ruthlessly into his body pushed him over the edge. He bit down onto Roy's shoulder riding out the climax, releasing all over his stomach and neck.

Ed shivered when he heard Roy grunt and then let out a faint scream, and then he felt hot liquid blast into him. He could feel it leak out, running onto the now stained white sheets. Their sweaty bodies finally get a chance to cool down, the sweat running down their backs and faces. Both breathing hard, Ed wiggling as more fluid leaked from him, and Roy kissing and licking Ed's shoulder.

Both unwilling to move or remove themselves from each other's presence, unable to think. Roy laid back still holding tight to Ed, holding him to his chest, rubbing his head. Ed laid his head down, eyes half open and dazed at the past events. No words were said, nothing needed to be said, they just needed to be near each other.

Ed could finally hear Roy's steady breathing, he looked up to see his eyes closed. Knowing he was asleep he removed himself from the coffin of Roy's arms sitting up. Slowly and quietly he lifted himself out, removing Roy from inside him, getting ready to leave. The world was waiting.

This was their secret, this was their sin and they didn't care.


End file.
